


Rain, Comfort, Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nice Thorin, Sweet Thorin, Thilbo Bagginshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with rain. Bilbo was stood up by Smaug and then Thorin comes along. He tries to comfort the little teen and then love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Comfort, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on fanfiction.net

Rain, Comfort, Love

x-x

Freezing cold rain fell from the sky and splashed on to the ground. Citizens of the town sprinted to close by shelter for warmth. Except for one young man.

Bilbo Baggins, a sixteen year, sat on the bench, ignoring the current rainfall. His head down and knees pulled up tight against his chest, his tears adding more wetness. He looked like a little child.

'Why did I agree to this,' he thought.

Earlier that day at Erebor High school, he was asked out by the most infuriating and smartass popular teen, Smaug. Bilbo hated him but maybe had a little crush on Smaug so he agreed to it. Worst idea ever!

Smaug was supposed to meet him by this bench an hour ago. He never called or showed up.

'Was this a joke? Was it to show how "easy" I am?' Bilbo sneezed from the cold.

"You should go seek shelter. You can catch a cold," a deep voice said.

Bilbo looked to his side and found a young male (and hairy) teenager. He squinted and recognized him as Thorin Oakenshield, a popular and rich kid.

"Did you not hear me? You should find shelter," Thorin said again.

Bilbo stiffen up and glared with tears in his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do!"

Thorin sat next to him, holding the umbrella over Bilbo. "What's wrong?"

Bilbo didn't know why he wanted to tell Thorin, probably for comfort. "I was stood up...by Smaug."

"Smaug! That full of himself, idiotic, fire-breathing dragon boy, Smaug," Thorin yelled his hands tight on the handle of the umbrella.

"First, why dragon? Second, yes I was stupid enough to go out with Smaug. But I did like him a little bit...so..."

Thorin sighed. The two sat under to umbrella, rain tapping it softly. Bilbo, suddenly felt the teen's arm wrap around him. He looked at Thorin with his still tear-filled eyes.

"Why," Bilbo asked.

"I'm showing comfort. Smaug shouldn't do this to a nice and cute person like you."

Bilbo blushed and went with it. The two stayed that way until the rain stopped an hour later. People rushed out of stores and other buildings proceeding to do what they were doing before. Bilbo and Thorin stayed on the bench, the shorter teen's head resting on Thorin's shoulder.

"Hey, why not I take you on a date," Thorin suggested.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, you were expecting a date from that dragon boy, I can give you one," a light pink shade was creeping upon Thorin's checks.

Bilbo thought about it for a minute and agreed. "I love too."

x-x

Later

They first stopped by a grocery store since Bilbo suggested a picnic in the Rivendell Park. Thorin thought it was way too girly to have a picnic, but he really liked Bilbo making him agree.

They sat under a tree, eating on a blanket that they also bought. They ate sandwiches, cupcakes and of course a little wine that Thorin was able to bribe the cashier for.

Thorin wasn't drinking or eating though. He was watching Bilbo eat with a smile on his face. He frowned as he thought about Smaug. How would Smaug treat Bilbo if he did this?

"Thorin?"

"Hmm? Yes, Bilbo?"

Bilbo's face glowed as a beautiful smile creeped upon his face. "I'm having so much fun! Aren't you?"

Thorin was blown away by the cuteness, he blushed. "Yes, I am."

Bilbo smiled.

Thorin thought about their little date and how it started. It began with rain accompanied with sadness, then comfort with hope, finally love.

Their date will end with love because Thorin and Bilbo were in love with one another.


End file.
